This invention relates generally to decorative figurines. More specifically it relates to action-animated figurines.
It is well known that numerous persons like to display decorative statuary and figurines in their homes or gardens, and many such articles have accordingly been designed in the past. Their designs include all forms of realistic and also abstract shapes, and may be classical, religious or whimsical representations.